This invention relates generally to calomel electrodes, and, more particularly to an electrode assembly which is capable of determining the identification of metals and metal alloys without interference from gas locks produced within the calomel electrode.
It is necessary in many instances, such as commonly found in the aircraft manufacturing industry, to determine the identity of unknown metals and metal alloys without damaging the part under investigation. A method and apparatus commonly used for such an analysis is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,050 issued to the inventor on May 8, 1962 and known at that time as Vann Yuen. Forming the basis of the above-identified patent is the calomel electrode.
The calomel electrode is in the form of a test probe which is capable of identifying commonly available alloys based on their electrical characteristics in a rapid, easy and economical manner without damage to the metal or metal alloy so identified. Although such a test probe is not intended to replace chemical and spectrographic analysis, for its intended purpose of rapidly identifying alloys it is extremely accurate.
Unfortunately, calomel electrodes of the past encountered a problem known as gas lock in which bubbles forming therein would interfere with the operation of the electrode. Although the device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,050 substantially eliminates interference from this gas lock, its construction is somewhat complex and its effectiveness, at times, is reduced.